


Sameen Shaw Handbook: Biographical Timeline (2nd Ed.)

by DEM2, grimorie, Hagar, offkilter



Series: The Sameen Shaw Handbook [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Biography, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Intelligence Support Activity, Medical School, Meta, Military Background, Pre-Canon, Timeline, US Marine Corps, US Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEM2/pseuds/DEM2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/pseuds/offkilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd edition of the Timeline section of the Sameen Shaw Handbook, first edition published in June 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sameen Shaw Handbook: Biographical Timeline (2nd Ed.)

  * 1979 - Iranian Islamic revolution, Shaw’s mother(-to-be) flees the country with help of Shaw’s father(-to-be) (Canon reference: s03e18. Recounted by Shaw. -Hagar)
  * ~1983-1981- Shaw was born. (This and all age references calculated from canonical anchors. -grimorie) (And restricted by the need to fit in everything Shaw’s accomplished. -Hagar)
  * 1988 - Shaw’s father brought her for a [Philadelphia Eagles vs Houston Oilers ](http://www.pro-football-reference.com/boxscores/game_query.cgi?tm1=phi&tm2=oti&yr=all)game (5~7 years old) (Canon reference: s03e16 Mors Praematura. Root at knifepoint talks to Shaw about October 2, 1988 being a road trip of importance. -offkilter)
  * 1993 - Shaw’s father killed (10~12 years old.) (Canon reference: s03e05 Разговор | Razgorov. [Screen capture](http://media.tumblr.com/13e8fa8354db026a671075de1ff63dc0/tumblr_inline_n5vwkqdkUX1r8joz3.png) -offkilter. "She was “about [Gen’s] age” in 1993. Genrika was ten. The actor playing young Sameen was about 11 (not yet 12)." -DEM2)
  * ~1999 - Graduation from school/undergrad (To make the timeline fit, we're assuming Shaw was in an excellence program that allowed her to graduate with a baccalaureate degree at the time she would've otherwise graduated high school. Information on these programs supplied by DEM2)
  * 1999-2003 - Medical School, funded through the [Navy Health Scholarship Program](https://navymedicinebaltimore.wordpress.com/2013/02/23/hpspinfo/). (Reference: [Person of Interest - The Women](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwLxn4F9kJI) vidlet originally from the show’s official youtube channel. [Screen captures](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/123186478376/status-isa-inactive-former-paramilitary) courtesy of grimorie. Military career information by offkilter.)
  * 2003-2005 - Shaw in residency (Reference: s03e10 Devil’s Share. [Screen capture](http://media.tumblr.com/0368d299e73d94a16d1c83e5eaa2e26a/tumblr_inline_n5vwoi5XcI1r8joz3.png) -offkilter); ([Emergency Medicine](http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Sameen_Shaw); Shaw is likely licensed to practice but not a resident, as a license can typically be obtained within 1yr but an Emergency Medicine residency takes 4yr to complete. -Hagar)
  * 2005-2013 - Active Service (Having been part of the NHS Program, Shaw has financial and contractual obligations to the US Navy; if unable to serve as a medical doctor in the USN, she could have been entered into the general Line Officer pool--highly unusual but hypothetically possible. She would have had to go back for additional training to be Line -offkilter)
  * 2006 - transfer to the US Marine Corps (23~25y years old) (References: Shaw’s medical and USMC tattoos, [screen capture](http://devmackie.tumblr.com/post/131622975634/the-tattoos-of-sameen-shaw-and-shaw-dad-fathers); Shaw’s father’s USMC tattoo, [screen capture](http://devmackie.tumblr.com/post/131622975634/the-tattoos-of-sameen-shaw-and-shaw-dad-fathers). _Person of Interest - The Women_[vidlet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwLxn4F9kJI), [screen captures](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/123186478376/status-isa-inactive-former-paramilitary); S4 title cards, [screen capture](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/98879120761/sameen-shaws-season-4-credits-details). -grimorie) (During this period, Shaw would’ve had to have been deployed and done something beyond exceptional and impressive, or the ISA wouldn’t have been interested in her later. -Hagar)
  * 2008 - received the rank of Captain (O-3) (As it takes 4-5yr to make it from O-1 to O-3, it's possible Shaw entered at O-2 due to her medical credits. -offkilter) (For the ISA to have recruited Shaw at such a young age and from the Marines to boot - officially they only recruit from the Army - Shaw would've had to have been deployed and done something _beyond_ exceptional. Under fair conditions, such merit would've warranted accelerated promotion; however, at the time women were officially prohibited from combat in the US Military and so denied the official merit for what they did, in fact, do in practice. -Hagar)
  * 2010, February - Shaw's Expiration of Terms of Service from the USMC (S4 title cards, [screen capture](http://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/98879120761/sameen-shaws-season-4-credits-details). -grimorie, offkilter)
  * 2010, later - Shaw's first Northern Lights solo (27~29 years old) (Canon reference: s03e16 RAM; estimated November - December per RAM, given Nathan Ingram’s date of passing. -DEM2.) (Estimated to be her _first_ solo based on comments from the ep + real-life standards: publicly-available information on equivalent roles at other agencies suggests an initial training period 1-4yr long depending on one’s skill-set at entry, followed by ~1yr of supervised missions. -Hagar)
  * 2013 - Shaw (possibly assisted by Cole) stopped a radiological bomb from exploding near a country day school in Georgetown where [Senior Intelligence Adviser to the President] Manuel Rivera’s children studied. (Canon reference: Recounted and confirmed by Control in s03e22 A House Divided).
  * 2013 - Joined up with Machine Gang. (30~32 years old) (Canon reference: s02e16 Relevance)
  * 2014 - 31~33 years old




End file.
